Amigo Secreto
by Razhelle
Summary: Regalo para AnkiaDragneel... lo que pasa con un juego...-eras tú? mi amigo secreto?/- ¿porque? ¿te decepcionaste?/-n-no es que... CAP 3 UP
1. ¿quien es tu amigo secreto?

Hola a todos. Quiero pedir disculpas por no estar actualizando mis fics pero es que tuve yun pequeño accidente en mi escalera y pues es dificil escribir con yeso y con la cara adolorida pero no importa asi que antes que nada quiero agradecer de corazon a todos los que me siguen y leen mis fics me hacen sentir feliz, y bueno este fic es dedicado a mi amiga **AnikaDragneel **por haber adivinado mis 4 nombres, ¡buen trabajo! Espero te guste…_No se si en su pais habra este juego pero en el mio si._

_DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO USO PARA DISTRAERLOS UN POCO XD_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

…_**Amigo Secreto…**_

_**Cap1: ¿Quién es tu amigo secreto?**_

-Bueno alumnos, ya que se esta acercando Navidad haremos un juego, se llamará amigo secreto – indicó la asistente del director, Mirajane muy entusiasmada

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Anika con curiosidad desde el fondo

-Bueno… - suspiró antes de explicar - Consiste en que cada uno escribirá su nombre en un papelito y lo pondremos en una bolsa, sacarán un papelito donde diga el nombre de alguien y tendrán que darle al menos un regalo por semana y alguna pista de quienes son ustedes hasta llegar a noche buena donde se hará el regalo final y se sabrá quién era su amigo secreto.

-Ahhhh – habló el salon al unisono captando la idea

-¿estan todos de acuerdo? – pregunto

-Si. –respondieron todos

-Ya entonces empecemos, todos pongan su nombre en un papelito – ordeno mientras sacaba una bolsita negra.

Todos hicieron caso hasta Gray quien antes no tenia ganas de hacer nada ahora se veia un poco mas emocionado con la actividad

-¿ya?

-Ya – respondieron con su papelito doblado y listo para sortear, Mirajane paso por cada sitio con la bolsa para que cada uno ponga su nombre

La idea habia sido perfecta para Natsu, este deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le tocara Lucy, ya se imaginaba todo lo que podia hacer… la asistente paso por su lado con la bolsa abierta esperando que entregara su papel, Natsu la miro, despues miro su papel y finalmente lo puso en la bolsa.

-Bien, ahora se hara el sorteo, cada uno se levantara de su sitio cuando lo llame, sacara el papel pero no dira el nombre, y devolvera el papel en la otra bolsa vacia a la derecha, ¿esta bien? – indico

-si

-Bien, empezare por orden de lista… - y asi fue Mirajane empezo a llamar a cada uno, unos salian con una cara feliz y otros no tanto, en una esquina se podia ver un aura un tanto morada, era Juvia quien murmuraba cosas incomprensibles… algunas palabras que se podian distinguir eran;

-Que a Juvia le toque Gray-sama, que a Juvia le toque Gray-sama… - y asi seguia

-Juvia por favor acercate – la nombrada no dudo se paro a una velocidad increible, extendio su mano en la bolsa y empezo a recitar

-Gray-sama, Gray-sama, que sea Gray-sama…. – a todos se les resbalo la gota, abrio el papel que decia;

Juvia sintio una encrucijada en el corazon – Noooooooo! – eso significaba que despues de todo no le habia tocado su amor, arrugo el papel que decia _-__"Lyon"-_y lo devolvio no estaba muy feliz pero tampoco estaba fastidiada.

La maestra continuo llamando…

-Anika – se acerco muy entusiasmada extendio el papel, con los ojos cerrados, su mano rozo uno y lo tomo, abrio los ojos abriendolo para leer…

-"Rogue" - ¿Uh? ¡¿EHHHHH?! ¡¿Un chico?! – no era mucho por la persona si no por el genero que se supone que le ragalaria a un chico… no tenia ni idea…

-¡Shhhhhh! – le dijo Mirajane – nadie se tiene que enterar

-L-lo siento jeje – devolvio el papel pensando en algo que le podria dar…

-Y… ¿quien es? – pregunto Razhelle curiosa

-Un chico… -hablo sentandose al lado de la castaña que comia una barra de cereal

-Eso ya lo se, lo gritaste a media escuela – decia con una gota resbalandole

-Bueno pues me toco….acercate – Razhelle hizo caso, aproximo su oido y escucho el nombre… - Rogue – susurro

-¡¿EL?! – al parecer era cosa de dos, ambas eran muy expresivas - ¡¿Te toco…?! - antes de que pudiera revelar algo mas Anika le puso la barra de cereal en la boca

-¡Shhhh! ¡no grites! – le dijo

-Lof fsiefnto – se disculpo mientras terminaba el pedazo de barra de cereal

-Razhelle – llamo, la castaña trago lo que quedaba para morder otro pedazo, se paro, tomo el papel sin mucha importancia, lo abrio y casi se atraganta con el cereal, en papel decia…

_-"Sting Eucliffe" -_ ¡Rayos! – susurro, devolvio el papel y se fue a su asiento

-¿y?

-Me toco Sting – hablo bajito solo para que Anika oyera

-estamos en la mismas – dijo

Mirajane siguio llamando… un muy impaciente Natsu esperaba oir su nombre, pues si seguia llamando mas gente quiza tomarian a Lucy antes que el y eso era lo que menos queria

-Lucy – la rubia se levanto de su asiento, Natsu tenia su mirada fija en cada paso que daba, Lucy cerro sus ojos al igual que Anika lo habia hecho antes y sintio un papel bien arrugado, tomo ese, lo abrio y leyo el nombre, un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en su rostro, cosa que Natsu se percato

_-"¿Quién habra sido el que haya tocado? maldito con suerte"_ - hablaba para sus adentros

-Rogue…. – y asi se repetia con casi todos hasta que por fin ya como el penultimo, llamo a… - Natsu – se levanto deprimido pues seguro ya no quedaba el papel con le nombre de su rubia, su aura era un tanto oscura, tomo el papel sin ganas, lo leyo…

No podia creerlo, la aura oscura y deprimente que tenia cambio por una brillante, esbozo una enorme sonrisa y levanto su puño al cielo victorioso, pues en el papel decia;

-_**"Lucy" **_– sin duda era una caligrafia elegante y suave, devolvio el papel y se fue a su asiento feliz, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Oi creo que ya se quien le toco a Natsu – murmuro

-Si, yo tambien y quiza todo el salon Razhelle-chan – dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

-solo alguien recontra despistado no se daria cuenta – dijo sacando una bolsa de papas fritas

-y esa seria… - no concluyo la frase, esoeraba que su amiga la terminara

-Lu-chan – no era la voz de Razhelle las dos se giraron para encontrarse con una peliazul

-¡Levi! – la nombraron - ¿Quién te toco? – preguntaron, la peli azul se sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-Ya se – dijo Anika

-¿Quién? – pregunto Razhelle

-es muy obvio, mira como se sonroja, le toco Gajeel – la señalo con sus dedo indice

-Ohhhh – entendio

-A-Anika-san, se va a enterar – miraba a todos lados para verlo sentado molestando a Rogue, se alivio –Ufff bueno, tengo algo que hacer adios chicas – dijo llendose fuera del salon

-jajajaja ¿Quién le habra tocado a Lucy? – pregunto Anika

-vamos a averiguar – grito Razhelle parandose de su asiento en direccion a Lucy

-e-espera – dijo siguiendola

-Lucy~ - canturreo haciendo que a la rubia le pasara un escalofrio, giro su cabeza como el exorcista maldiciendo su suerte

-Ra-razhelle, Anika jeje– rio nerviosa, cada que hablaban algo pasaba, pues la nombradas intentaban de todo para que ella y Natsu estuvieran juntos

-Lucy ¿Quién te toco? – pregunto

-uhm alguien – quiso evadir la pregunta

-y ese alguien sera…. ¿Natsu? – el tono picaro de Razhelle la ponia aun mas nerviosa

-N-no jejeje ¿Cómo crees? – no sonaba muy convincente

-Lucy – insistio Anika

-si – admitio finalmente la rubia

.

.

.

En otro lado del salon…

-Oi ¿Quién te toco Rogue? – preguntó Sting sonriente

-la nueva y ¿a ti? –

-No se me bien su nombre es mu complicado pero es amiga de dragneel…

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Cap 2: primer regalo _

_Espero que te haya gustado sera algo largo… ¿Reviews? No se molesten estare publicando las actualizaciones proximamente _


	2. La primera pista ¿Sera él?

Como están espero que bien, lamento si me tarde pero es que en mi colegio dejan demasiadas exposiciones me alegra que les haya gustado, me puso feliz

* * *

**AnikaDragneel: **Primero que nada ¡wow! Que mensaje tan largo… jajaja gracias me hace feliz que te haya gustado, lo de no sabes que regalarle a un chico, pues fue intuición ya que yo también me hago un mundo por eso, quien sabes porque los hombres son extraños y a nosotras nos dicen las incomprensibles, lo siento pero me la debías eh ya estamos a mano, el tema de Rogue será serio ahora pero después ya se vera… jajaja , yo no tuve nada que ver, le adeje en suspenso porque no tenia tiempo de escribir, No te preocupes no lo tengo roto, ya me sacaron el yeso y esoty bien (mama) esto me mato…jajajajaja

"¡Tu no escribirás hasta que ese brazo sane niña!" y después "Bueno...Quizas un poquito... Si tu quieres...Si no puedes resistir las ganas...Onegai?" no te preocupes

**Yumi Sasaki: **Bueno, no se si será lucy tendras que leer jajaja gracias por el R. y ¡no mueras!

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:** ¿tachado de loca desquiciada? Jajaja a mi también me paso

**noe123: **Gracias por el R.

**HappyAyeSir : **Gracias, me hiciste reir con lo de "cool"

**Solanco: **me alegra que te haya encantado

**Infinity Infinytum: **Antes que nada ¡Te extrañeeeeeeeeeee! Lamento no haber estado antes pero, el colegio me tenia aturdida con las tareas (como ya estamos terminando el año) nos dan con todo exposiciones, informes, tareas… los odio bueno aparte me cai de la escalera volando ya me creía Superman y pues cai de cara y mi brazo choco mal…

No te resientas :( es que le debía el fic por descubrir mis 4 nombres, me hiciste reir con el comentario ¿milicia, marina? Jajajaja que considerado gracias no te molestes.

**Nate Dragneel: **jajaja gracias entiendo tu dio por ellos pero…** ***sacando escudo* no demuestres tu odio contra mi que no tengo la culpa no serán malos, bueno no tanto.

** : **gracias espero te guste la continuacion

**MajoDragneel:** jajaja no te preocupes

**AgathaxB:** gracias por preocuparte y por el R.

Bueno sin mas el cap…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Cap2: Primera Pista ¿sera él?**_

La semana transcurría y todos se mataban pensando que podían regalarle a su amigo secreto, nadie quería arruinar la intriga de no saber quien seria porque si no arruinaría todo, muy pocos eran los que preguntaban a las amigas de quien le había tocado para saber que le gustaría que le regalen y unos de esos por supuesto era Natsu Dragneel.

Estaban en clase de Literatura, el profesor era explícito en su clase, no dejaba oir un solo murmullo mientras el explicaba su clase, uno de los alumnos estaba mas que aburrido pues después de todo no era su clase preferida pero tenia se las aguantaba ya que era el curso con nota mas baja que tenia, eran miles las preguntas que se hacia mentalmente ¿Qué le gustaría que le regalaran? ¿Si seria mejor una carta? ¿Le dijera quien es? No, eso definitivamente no, arruinaría la sorpresa y quizá se decepcionaría (N/a: no se porque piensa eso) y ¿si mejor le preguntaba a una de sus amigas? Si, eso le ayudaría bastante.

Arranco un pedacito de la última hoja de su cuaderno y se puso a escribir

_**-¿Sabes que le gustaría que le regalen a Lucy?**_ – Termino lo dobló y le paso la voz a Razhelle quien se encontraba a su costado comiendo chocolate de lo mas fresca.

-Oi, Razhelle – la nombrada giro su cabeza a donde escuchaba el susurro, Natsu puso el papel en su mano – ¿Podrías pasárselo a Levi? – asintió y llamo la atención de quien estaba a su delante, Anika

-Pasalo hasta que llegue a Levi – tomó el papel sin importancia y con extrema cautela lo paso a quien estaba a su delante, Levi estaba en la 2 fila de la 3 columnas y Natsu estaba en la ultima fila y columna, en resumen muy lejos, y asi se hizo una cadena hasta que llegaron a la famosa amiga de la rubia.

-Levi-san - murmuro Wendy dándole el papel, el profesor se dio la vuelta para la pizarra ignorando por completo la cadena de remitentes, Levi recibió el papel pensando que seria de su amigo secreto pero no lo abrió y le resbalo una gota, iba a responder pero el profesor la tomo desapercibida.

-¡Ajá! Señorita Mc Garden ¿Qué es esto? – tomo el papel y lo leyó en voz alta – **"¿Sabes que le gustaría que le regalen a Lucy?" – **La rubia enrojeció cual tomate** - **¿Quién envió la nota?** – **conesta pregunta todo el salón pensó "NATSU DRAGNEEL"

– No sé – contesto, por otro lado Natsu agradecía al cielo y tierra que nadie dijera nada.

-Bueno, entonces… - Natsu clavó su mirada en el profesor que miraba a Levi con desafío al igual que ella – continuemos con la clase - todos cayeron para atrás, Natsu solo liberó un suspiro de alivio.

La rubia no dejaba de sonreír durante toda la clase, cosa que alegro a Natsu, porque aunque ella no supiera que era él, aun así era por su causa.

No hubo mas notas durante clase, nadie se quería arriesgar incluso Razhelle había guardado su chocolate por miedo a que se lo quitasen.

Sonó el timbre indicando el cambio de curso, Lucy había estado matandose de la curiosidad por saber quien era el de la nota (N/a: pero que despistada) apenas se fue el profesor se lanzó encima de Levi con preguntas como "¿De quien es? ¿Le vas a contestar? ¿Por qué no me dices quien es?" La pobre, agobiada con las preguntas de su mejor amiga, decidió evadirla diciendo que no tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser, y le lavo el cerebro diciendo que quizá seria una chica, lo cual decepcionó mucho a Lucy.

Natsu miraba con atención lo que pasaba as adelante, agudizaba lo mejor posible su oído, y al escuchar el grito de desesperación de levi que decía que no sabia de quien era se calmó.

Razhelle y Anika miraban a Natsu con detenimiento y eso lo hicieron por un largo tiempo, cansado de las miradas que le atravesaban decidió encararlas

-¡Bien! ¡¿Se puede saber que tengo que me miran tanto?! – pregunto molesto, recibiendo una risita cómplice de las dos

-¿Qué le regalaras a Lucy? – inició la interrogación Anika

-Uhmm… no lo sé – agachó la cabeza

-Anika y yo te podemos ayudar – le explicó, al peli rosado le apareció una sonrisa

-¿En serio?

-bueno primero le sacaremos de la cabeza la idea de que eres una chica – explico la castaña

-Ah, ¿Uh? Espera que… ¿Cómo que soy chica? – no entendía

-Al parecer levi para no decirle que eras tu le dijo que eras una chica – le explicó con poca paciencia Razhelle

-Ahhh ya veo

-¡Ya sé podrías….! – no pudo continuar pues el siguiente profesor entro para dar clases y todos se callaron, todos tenían su viata atenta al profesor que dictaba las clases, mientras tanto Razhelle y Anika pensaban en algo romantico para ambos, y después de unos cuantos susurros se pusieron de acuerdo…

-Psss, Natsu – lo llamó – ya sabemos que vas a hacer, te lo diremos en el descanso – Natsu escuchó clarito el mensaje pero alguien también se dio cuenta y ese alguien era la profesora de Astronomia

- Razhelle ¿me podría decir que tanto habla con Dragneel? – paro su clase cruzándose de brazos

-Nada es que quería que me explicara el tema – intento evadir

-Para eso estoy yo, ahora siéntese y lea donde nos quedamos – ordenó

-Ah claro mhmmm… - no tenia ni la mas minima idea de donde iban – Según los estudios… -

-ya pasamos esa parte, ¡tiene que prestar atención!

-lo siento profesora – se le salieron unas risitas a Natsu por el regaño

-Y usted Dragneel deje de reírse

El timbre nuevamente sonó, esta vez indicando que era el descanso y así como fue dicho las dos amigas idearon un plan perfecto uno que Lucy definitivamente amaría y que lo haría en el segundo descanso ya que este era mas largo

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron rápido, y llegó el 2do descanso, como siempre Lucy salía con Levi para ir a la biblioteca, tiempo que aprovecharía para dejarle la sorpresa en su mochila

.

.

.

Lucy volvió del recreo, como les tocaba educación física, tomo su mochila para irse a cambiar a los vestidores junto con Levi, abrió su mochila y sacó su polo y se encontró con un sobre.

-Para Lucy Heartphilia – la abrió al leer la portada -… Mira no soy de los que se preocupan por estas cosas pero contigo me voy a esforzar, serán dos pistas por día, y yo que tú estaría revisando mi mochila por precaución, empezaré ahora… - revisa la parte de atrás de tu cuaderno de historia – revisó y había una nota más, la rubia se sorprendió por lo estratégico que podía ser su amigo secreto

En ella decía

"_Primera Pista: Soy alguien que te ve de lejos, pero te cuida de cerca._

_Segunda pista: No soy una chica" _

-¿Eh? Pero si hay un montón chicos, no se vale – se quejó

Escuchó la voz de Levi llamándola, guardó la nota se cambió a velocidad luz y salió

.

.

.

-¡Bien flojos! Hoy los hombres jugaran un partido de futbol y las mujeres, vóley – indicó

Todos hicieron caso, los chicos que pateaban la pelota como si fuese mundial y las chicas por otro lado jugando un amistoso partido de vóley, Lucy también jugaba y lo hacia bien.

-¡Lucy cuidado! – gritó Natsu, sin querer la pelota de futbol iba en dirección a ella a una increíble velocidad, la nombrada volteó, al ver la pelota aproximarse cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero nunca pasó, alguien había atrapado la pelota justo frente a su rostro y ese era… Sting

-No pasa nada, ¿estas bien? – Lucy solo asintió diciendo un "gracias" y con eso el rubio se fue en eso Lucy recordó la frase "_Soy alguien que te ve de lejos, pero te cuida de cerca" _

_-¿sera él? –_ pensó

.

.

.

La clase de física terminó y Natsu se fue a cambiar, tomo sus cosas y se fue, sacó su uniforme hecho una pelota de su mochila y cayó una nota, la tomó y primero la olfateo "_el perfume de Lucy"_ no había nada que no supiera de ella, la abrió emocionado y en efectivo era su letra…

"_Para: Natsu _

_No te diré el color de mi cabello porque si no me descubrirías, estamos en la misma clase de Literatura"_

No hace falta decir que Natsu tenia la sonrisa del gato Chesire de "Alicia en el país de la maravillas" no se lo podía creer

-¡el maldito con suerte, soy yo! – gritó a los 4 vientos.

.

.

.

-Oi Rogue ¿Qué le vas a dar a tu amiga secreta?

-no lo se no la conozco bien, ¿tu?

-le dare chocolate, a las mujeres les gusta, sopongo

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Prox cap**: ¡sorpresa! Segundo dia

* * *

**Avances:**

-"¿puedes venir al jardín después de la clase de español?" ATTE: tu amigo secreto

-¿Dónde estas?

-muy cerca – cayo una nota

-donde?

Sintió un brazo alrededor de ella y unas manos la taparon los ojos después sintió una presión sobre sus… Y NOS VEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE XD

* * *

P.D: los quiero mucho


	3. Pista 2

Les estoy dejando el 3 capitulo para las y los que me odian por haber puesto a sting por favor no me maten, los quiero mucho ya verán que con esta cap. Se casi todo. Bueno… antes de leer a contestar los reviews

.

.

**Cristi Sora Dragneel: **jajaja lamento hacerte sufrir con las dudas y gracias, espero te guste el cap.

**kami-haruka: **gracias por el R.

**MajoDragneel: **gracias y si, admitamoslo nosotras las chicas aveces lo somo sunas mas que otras cof coflucycof…

**isabela 123: **gracias y no te preocupes que lo mio es la comedia no fui hecha para escribir tragedias o cosas asi hare mi major esfuerzo.

**Nate Dragneel: ***sacando escudo, y reteniendo tu espada* hey, tranquilo en este cap será diferente además * eleva su mano y amplia su escudo rompiendo tu espada* se puede saber por qué tan molesto respira… si me matas no podre seguir el fic… y aquí muchos se molestaran, pero tendre en cuenta eso a mi tamopoco me cae muy bien sting, gracias por el r.

**Heero Root:** jajaja si gracias me algra que te haya gustado

**SweetBloodyNight**: gracias y que bueno que te dio risa.

**Lucypokemon**: ojala te guste

**Solanco**: lamento la demora

**NeePulgaah-Chan**: graciaaaas tus fics son los mejores también y como que… ¿estas casada con infinity infinytum?

**LoveLove**: jajajaja gracias, en serio? Bueno si es muy difícil nunca se sabe que es lo que quieren yo siempre les regalo comida y cosas para oir música y con eso son felices antes les daba pelotas de futbol jajaja pero depende XD pd: gracias por esperar

**Juneli: **si pobrecito que mala soy gracias por el r.

**Infinity Infinytum: **-.- me asuate con lo del principio, malo. Lo siento es que estuve mal :( no nada ya estoy mejor bueno me quede sin un ojo naaah mentira tranquilo gracias un abrazo y …. ¿Cómo es eso que te casaste con NeePulgaah-Chan? P.d: puedo ser su hija?

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: nooo, no me odies y lo otro tendras que leer muajajaja….

**FT: **¿Ra-razhelle-sama? Gracias que linda :) y espero que te guste el cap.

**Pia:** no entendí bien tu r. pero gracias igual.

**Anika: Sorry!11 es que el fin del mundo era el dia de mi cumple y ahora tego 16 :3 espero me perdones te enivare un imbox ;)**

**Paii: graciaaaaaaaaas **

.

_**Capitulo3: ¡Sorpresa! Segundo día **_

No había nada que no supiera de ella, su esencia, su caligrafía y sin lugar a dudas todas las materias en la que estaba inscrita, en efecto era Lucy, él le había tocado a Lucy, era tan feliz en ese momento, ya que todos lo detalles irían dedicados a él, ahora la cosa era… ¿Cómo hacer que ella de se cuenta que es él su amigo secreto? No, mejor que se quede con la duda, si, mas suspenso, pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos y esa era la melodiosa voz de la que habitaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento, la vió pasar junto con una peliazul, sus desarrollados oidos alcanzaron a oir la conversación

-¿Tú crees que sea él? – preguntaba pensativa y un tanto decepcionada

-No creo pero al parecer sí – le decia la peli azul

-Yo pense que mi amigo secreto sería_…"Natsu"_ otro – concluyo la frase con un deje de tristeza

La perdió de vista cuando su amigo/enemigo Gray apareció

-¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿Por qué esa cara? –le prgunto al notar el rostro entristecido del peli rosa

-"¿_A Lucy no le agrada que yo sea su amigo secreto?"_ Nada que te importe – sin mas se fue quien sabe a donde.

El timbre sonó dando a entender que se daría inicio a la siguiente clase, todos entraron al salón y se sentaron, ya que era clase era en laboratorio las posiciones eran distintas, para empezar era la clase que mas le gustaba a Natsu, no por el hecho de ser química si no que su compañera de laboratorio era Lucy.

-**Muy bien todos, esta clase será sobre combinación de sustancias químicas, asi que pónganse los guantes y lentes para protección** – indico el profesor

Todos hicieron caso.

-**Bien trabajaran en equipo, uno de los dos hará las mezclas mientras que el otro apunta y en el segundo ejercicio cambiaran de tareas ¿entendido? **– pregunto al salon

-Si – asintieron

Bueno, estaba más que claro que Natsu no tenía idea de que hacer, miraba el tubo de ensayo interrogante y varias sustancias de diferentes colores al costado.

**-Señor Dragneel le recomiendo no hacer explotar el laboratorio como la última ves, por algo le asigné a la señorita Heartphilia para que lo ayudase **- "_Y gracias por eso"_ pensó el peli rosa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mirando a la nombrada quien tenia un pequeño pero notable sonrojo

Natsu solo asintió, feliz al nota que el sonrojo de Lucy había sido causado por él.

**-empiecen-** ordenó

"_Bien Natsu primero sacamos el tubo de ensayo ¿no? Correcto, ahora… ¿Dónde están las instrucciones? Ah! ¡Aquí están! Bien, aquí dice Sulfato de Sodio ¿Cuál es? "– _pensaba mientras sujetaba las instrucciones

"_Adorable"_ - pensó Lucy

-¿Me dejas ayudarte? – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de la rubia, quien tomó el tubo de ensayo en sus manos rozando levemente le piel del peli rosa, se acercó a él para leer las instrucciones quedando bastante cerca de su rostro sorprendiendo a Natsu…

"_Esta muy cerca, ¿Qué hago?" ¡No te muevas!_ – se ordenó a sí mismo y en efecto este solo se quedo estático

– El Sulfato de Sodio es ese de allá – señalo con su dedo índice el frasco, Natsu asintió tomando el frasco acercándoselo a ella – yo apunto y tu mezclas ¿Esta bien? - asintió con una de sus características sonrisas, estaba vertiendo la sustancias hasta que la alarmada voz de Lucy lo detuvo - ¡Espera! – Dijo mientras tomaba los lentes – Mírame – hizo caso, le coloco los lentes acomodando los rebeldes mechones de su cabello rosa – Listo, ahora sí – Natsu solo se giro con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas

-¿Ya viste el ambiente de allá? – preguntó Anika sonriente

-Si – contestó Levi – No puedo creer que piense que su amigo secreto es Sting – hablaba al aire

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ella que? – pregunto consternada

-Sí cree que le tocó a Sting

-Tenemos que arreglar eso, ¡Razhelle! – llamo a la castaña quien llevaba escondido una barra de cereal en los bolsillos de su bata

-¿Uh?

-Lo arreglaremos después de clases y… ¡dame esa barra!, sabes que no se puede comer en el laboratorio – A Levi le resbaló una gota soltando un suspiro seguido de una risita

-Mala – murmuró la castaña

-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, mira esos dos sí que tienen química – la distrajo señalando a Natsu y Lucy

-Si – asintieron sonrientes Levi y Anika

-¡N-natsu! ¡Cuidado! ¡Te estas pasando! – la mezcla empezó a burbujear hasta rebalsar sorprendiendo a Natsu

-¿Qué hago? – preguntó alarmado

-Ven – lo jaló hasta el caño echando la mezcla al lavatorio

**-¡Dragneel! Menos dos puntos – **sentenció el profesor

Todo el salón soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se podía sentir un "Ay, Natsu" en el ambiente

_*****Después de la clase de química, en el receso*****_

-¿Lucy piensa que le tocó al tarado de Sting? – Fue por cortesía de Anika que Natsu se enterase y este, al recordar el rostro de decepción que puso Lucy al pensar que era ese y no él, sonrió

-¿Por qué sonríes no te pones triste o enojado? –preguntaba Razhelle extrañada

-No creo que este feliz con esa idea, mejor le iré a dar mas pistas – antes de irse le susurró algo a Anika y sin más se fue corriendo en dirección a quien sabe donde.

-¿Razhelle? ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu barra? – la nombrada asintió feliz – tenemos que encontrar a Lucy primero – dijo

-ya… (3 minutos después) ¡ahí esta! – la señalo, estaba con Levi

-que rápida – susurró – Lucy

-¿Anika? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu amigo secreto me pidió que te dé esto – le entrego un papel

-¿Sabes quien es? – preguntó entusiasmada

_-"¿Quién no?" _No sé a mi me lo dieron en cadena – mintió

-Ah bueno, gracias – abrió la nota, la leyó

_**Puedes venir al jardín después de la clase de español?**_

_**ATTE: tu amigo secreto **_

El receso terminó y la clase siguiente era español, desafortunadamente ahí no estaba Natsu ni Razhelle ni Anika, asi que nada divertido pasaba, es mas se hacia mas largo el tiempo y la pobre lucy estaba mas que impaciente

_*****después de la clase de español*****_

-chicas en un rato vuelvo – se despidió de Levi y Cana quienes rieron cómplices…

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la academia, tal y como le había indicado su amigo secreto

-¿Dónde estas? – pregunto un tanto tímida

-Muy cerca – escuchó un susurro detrás suyo, intentó girarse pero algo se lo impedía y eso eran unos fuertes brazos que la tomaban de los hombros - ¿quieres saber quien soy? – Lucy solo asintió – Pues el tarado de Sting, **no – **sentenció

Sin querer Lucy sonrió estaba la posibilidad de que sea Natsu, la intriga la mataba, la fuerza que le impedía moverse se fue aflojando, ¡esta era su oportunidad! Se giró pero ya no había nadie, hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos

-tan cerca – susurro

Mientras…

Arriba de un árbol… "por favor no mires arriba, por favor no mires arriba, por favor no mires arriba" se repetía mentalmente cierto peli rosado

-Bueno ya que…ahora se mas o menos quien puede ser – sonrio para si misma dirigiéndose al salón

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba idiota? – preguntó Gray "Maldita sea nudista de cuarta!" maldijo Natsu

-¿Eh? – volteó Lucy interrogante

_**Continuará**_

_**¿Qué pasará? ¿se enterará que es Natsu o algo ingenioso parará? Jajajaja los veo en el prox y lamento no haber actualizado muchos me deben de estar odiando**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y SAN VALENTIN! Los quiero**_


End file.
